


Only When It Rains

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: L gets migraines triggered by bad weather.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Only When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I'm taking a break. I've been rather uninspired lately and struggling with my mental health. Don't worry please! I'm not in crisis or anything! I'm actually doing well, just dissociating a lot and feeling mentally and emotionally exhausted. 
> 
> Anyway, all that to say I shall return! Please don't worry about that. I'm moving this weekend and need to focus on that but once I'm in a good routine I'll return to regular updating! Have a great weekend everybody!

L laid curled beneath the covers of his bed, the weighted blanket pulled haphazardly over his face. Most people enjoyed falling asleep to the sound of rain pelting their windows and roofs. Most people enjoyed the cooling mist and curled up with a good book or a cup of tea. Not L. No, L wasn’t most people. The rain filled him with dread that started out as a tiny twisting ball in his stomach. Then it grew into anxiety that made his body feel weak. Left long enough to his own devices, a migraine often found its life by draining his.

That’s why he found himself curled beneath the covers, wishing sleep would come. Sleep could take away his pain. It could cover the memories his brain worked hard to suppress with each drop of rain to remind him. Every window was the same when looked longingly out of it. _You can't go outside on rainy days,_ he shivered to recall. _You can't escape on rainy days._

“L?” the voice that echoed into the darkness of the room brought with it a soothing tenor. L shifted beneath the blanket, indicating wakefulness without the effort of verbal reply. “I brought you medicine and water.”

It would be worth fighting the wave of nausea to sit up and thank his savior. The saddest silver eyes to ever exist looked up at golden earnest ones. A pale hand awaited the drop of little brown pills from a tan hand. It hurt to say it, but, “Thank you,” was whispered as the pills were tossed into L’s mouth and water taken to wash them down.

“Do you want me to go?” The question was honest and sweet and caring and hoping that L would say no. Light took the glass of water back from L and placed it on the nightstand as he awaited the answer in the dark.

It was too much effort to both speak _and_ scoot over in the bed, so L just did the latter. Light smiled and helped L lift the heavy weighted blanket so he could slide himself against L’s body without obstruction. Arms held a suffering body tenderly as lips kissed a throbbing forehead.

Tomorrow they'd return to work. Tomorrow the sun would shine and L would recover. Come morning, the two men would share their secrets like they shared their bodies before returning to the lies they lived. L’s resolve to prove Light as Kira would be strong as the day was bright and warm. Light's plan to win the game and be victorious would resume in all its calculated perfection.

For now, however, they surrendered to their humanity beneath the one shred of honesty connecting them. A golden thread of care and love that would be denied come morning still tangled them at night. Light didn't want L to suffer and L didn't want Light to be Kira. And in this moment, he wasn't. In this moment L buried his throbbing head against a slowly expanding and contracting chest and found he could ignore the pain. For the shortest second L thought perhaps he'd endure such pain for the rest of his life to be in the arms of the man he loved. A life like that was sure to be a short one, however, so the point was lost upon the thoughts creation. It didn't stop him from closing his eyes and losing himself to the wonder of what could've been and possibly, perhaps, if he dared; what could eventually be.


End file.
